Hermione ou les instincts du Veela
by madmovies2012
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard. Tout aurait pu être calme si les instincts de Veela de Drago ne s'était déclenchés envers Hermione, sa compagne. Et si un Veela supérieur les avait choisis aussi ? ...
1. Chapter 1

_**N.B. : Les personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling. **_

**Voilà, nous sommes partis pour ma première fanfic sur Harry Potter. Cette histoire parle donc de Drago et d'Hermione, l'un de mes couples préférés. Drago découvre donc qu'il est un veela et sa compagne n'est nul autre qu'Hermione Granger. J'espère que cette histoire ne ressemblera pas trop aux autres histoires de Veelas que vous avez pu lire, même si je pense qu'il y aura toujours un peu de ressemblance. Enfin, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma version de l'histoire. Bonne lecture.**

_**Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre régulièrement, mais je ne promet rien non plus, vu que j'ai un travail très prenant.**_

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenue à Poudlard pour leur dernière année dans cette école. Pour bien situer l'histoire, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif des changements faits pour pouvoir écrire cette histoire:<em>

_- Voldemort est mort lors de la sixième année de nos amis. La famille Weasley est toujours au complet, Fred n'est donc pas décédé. _

_- Après sa victoire, Harry a demandé Ginny en mariage, ils sont donc en couple dans mon histoire._

_- L'honneur des Malefoy est sauf, vu que Lucius Malefoy s'est avéré être un espion travaillant pour lors de la bataille finale. Mais, leurs caractères hautains et supérieurs, n' a absolument pas changé d'un iota. _

_- Severus Rogue n'est pas mort et Harry a découvert qui il était véritablement et le rôle qu'il joue depuis le début de la guerre._

_- Dumbledore non plus n'est pas mort._

_Voilà, beaucoup de changement pour cette histoire. Alors, commençons …_

* * *

><p>- Dire que nous allons enfin passer une année tranquille à Poudlard, sans avoir sans cesse l'impression de devoir mourir… s'extasia Ron en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.<p>

- Oui, tu l'as dit. Enfin, moi j'attend de voir, autre chose pourrait très bien nous tomber sur la tête cette année, rétorque Harry en glissant sa main dans les cheveux de sa nouvelle femme allongée sur ses genoux.

- Harry, ne soit pas si pessimiste veux tu. Je suis sûr que cette année sera idyllique pour nous tous. Mais nous devons surtout ne pas perdre de vue nos aspics cette année…

- Oh Hermione!

- Bah, quoi ? C'est très important pour notre futur…

0

Ooo000ooo

0

Quelques heures plus tard, ils purent enfin prendre place dans la Grande salle pour la répartition des nouveaux arrivés ainsi que le fabuleux diner de bienvenue.

En prenant place, Harry hocha discrètement la tête avec un léger sourire à Severus. Celui-ci lui rendit le hochement de tête, mais pas le sourire.

C'était déjà ça de gagner, pensa Harry.

Une fois tout le monde répartis et le discours de Dumbledore fait. Nos amis purent enfin apprécié le bon repas organisé pour eux. Ron jeta un coup d'œil discret à la table des Serpentards.

- Tiens, c'est marrant la fouine et Theodore ne sont pas à table.

Les Gryffondors se tournèrent à leur tour.

- J'ai entendu dire, qu'ils sont arrivés par carrosse magique à Poudlard, lança Seamus tout en se faisant une tartine de beurre.

Ron haussa les épaules.

- On change pas les habitudes des riches, je suppose.

- Quelle importance? Lança Hermione. Ils sont libre de faire ce qui leur plaît. Ca ne va pas t'empêcher de manger tout de même.

Ron ricana en engouffrant une grosse patate dans sa bouche.

- Ah, non ça! Y'a pas de risque…

Ron et Hermione avait une discussion cet été concernant leurs sentiments. Ils s'étaient avérés qu'ils n'éprouvaient absolument pas d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Mais plutôt une amitié très forte. Ils étaient tout les deux extrêmement contents d'avoir eu cette discussion afin de laisser tomber le malaise qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre depuis quelques temps. Ils restaient donc les meilleurs amis, en n'oubliant pas Harry bien sûr. Ils formaient à tout jamais le Trio d'Or de Poudlard.

0

Ooo000ooo

0

Un peu plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une petite assemblée s'était réunie.

- Alors Monsieur Malefoy, savez-vous désormais de qu'il il s'agit?

- Oui, j'ai pu sentir son odeur dans le château. Elle est divine.

- Bien, bien. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Hermione Granger, monsieur le directeur.

Dumbledore haussa les yeux au-dessus de ses lunettes et fixa le jeune Malefoy.

- Vraiment? C'est étonnant.

- Pas vraiment, interrompit Severus. Après tout, ils ont beaucoup de points communs. Hermione et lui sont très intelligents, avides de savoir, un fort caractère, une volonté évidente et aussi une domination certaine…

Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est vrai. Et vous Lucius que pensez vous de tout cela ?

Senior Malefoy laissa échapper une légère moue.

- Il est certain que je n'envisageai pas du tout cette possibilité… Ma très chère famille non plus, d'ailleurs…

Drago laissa échapper un grognement tout en défiant son père du regard. Il avait laisser sous-entendre que sa compagne n'était pas à la hauteur. C'était un scandale que de penser une chose pareille.

- Mais bon, on ne va pas à l'encontre de la magie Veela, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de ce type de Veela. Nous respectons donc le choix de la compagne de Drago. Ils nous faudra quelques temps pour nous y faire, je pense. Mais nous sommes du côté de Drago.

- Bien, c'est déjà une bonne chose à savoir. Drago, il est important que tu apprennes à te contrôler afin d' empêcher ton charme Veela t'interagir avec les autres élèves et de rendre fou la moitié de la population de Poudlard.

- Oui mais en présence d'Hermione cela me sera très difficile, Professeur. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour me contrôler.

- Bien, sache qu'en aucun cas, tu ne dois la forcer à s'unir avec toi. Je ne le permettrais pas à Poudlard. Miss Granger, doit avoir l'envie et le désir de s'unir avec toi et pas simplement dû à un charme. Tu comprend ce que je veux dire?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien.

Dumbledore laissa échapper un sourire.

- J'ai convoqué Miss Granger ce soir. Ta mère lui a fait un topo de la situation…

- Déjà ?

- Oui, d'ailleur Miss Granger attend derrière la porte pour te rencontrer. Attention, Drago elle est sous le choc de la révélation, donc vas-y doucement.

- Ok.

Drago ne quittait déjà plus la porte des yeux. Son esprit n'était embrumée que par sa compagne.

0

Ooo000ooo

0

La porte s'ouvrit. Drago pouvait sentir l'effluve d'odeur émanant de sa compagne. Une odeur de Vanille…

Drago se leva et se retrouva donc en face de sa compagne, ne la quittant plus du regard et admirant chaque parcelle de son corps. Hermione « tait devenue une superbe femme avec un corps parfait pour lui. Des formes où il en fallait, un regard sombre à vous couper le souffle… Splendide tout simplement.

Hermione sous le choc de la révélation, admira malgré tout Drago. Il avait bien changer depuis la guerre. Ses longs cheveux blonds coupés juste au-dessus de ses épaules, un corps magnifiquement sculpté…

Il a du faire de la muscu cet été pour avoir un corps pareil, pensa Hermione.

Drago apprécia pleinement le regard charmé qu'Hermione poser sur sa personne.

- Hermione? Lança Drago en se rapprochant légèrement.

- Malefoy…

Hermione se secoua la tête pour se sortir de l'envoûtement du Veela.

- Ta mère m' a fait un petit topo de la situation. Bien que je n'éprouve rien pour toi à ce moment. Je ne m'opposerais pas à toi, je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur ma conscience après tout ce que j'ai endurée ces derniers temps. Mais crois-moi je ne vais pas te faciliter la tâche.

Drago ravala sa salive.

- Très bien, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je te remercie déjà de ne pas me repousser. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras beaucoup de mal à me résister. Je vais faire de toi la femme la plus heureuse qui soit dans ce monde.

Hermione supporta son regard de braise et regarda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je souhaiterais aller me coucher, il est très tard. Et je dois méditer sur cette nouvelle situation je pense.

- Oui, vous avez raison Miss Granger. Allez vous reposer, je vais faire déposer des bouquins dans votre dortoir. Lisez-les, ils vont seront d'un grand secours.

Hermione hocha la tête et prit se retourna pour partir.

- Tu es à moi maintenant Hermione.

Elle se retourna et lança un regard de défi au Veela.

- Nous verrons ça Malefoy!

0

Ooo000ooo

0

Hermione avait les jambes en coton en descendant l'escalier.

- Et merde, Harry avait raison ce ne sera pas une année de tout repos…

0

Ooo000ooo

0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier chapitre terminé.<strong>_

_**Alors Reviews ! Qu'avez-vous penser du début de l'histoire? **_

_**Deuxième chapitre bientôt!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, nous voilà parti pour ce deuxième chapitre, riche en révélations aussi. **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant, que le plaisir que j'ai eu à l'écrire.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

_**Merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**_

_**Pour ceux qui m'ont dit avoir copié sur la fanfic d'Opalyne, j'espère qu'à la lecture de ce deuxième chapitre vous aurez une opinion totalement différente. Enfin je vous laisse faire votre propre idée. La seule idée commune, c'est que Drago est un Veela et qu'Hermione est sa compagne. Puisque ce deuxième chapitre nous apporte de nouvelles informations.**_

_**P.S : Pour imaginer Théo, j'ai choisi la personne de Gackt Camui, dont j'adore particulièrement le physique ^^. Libre à vous d'imaginer celui que vous préférez.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p>Ooo000ooo<p>

Une fois Hermione partie, une autre porte s'ouvrit derrière nos protagonistes. Théodore Nott en sorti. Il était à couper le souffle, il n'avait strictement plus rien à voir avec le lourdaud du début. De beaux cheveux bruns brillants coupés juste au-dessus de ses oreilles, un corps parfait en tout point et surtout des yeux bleus d'un bleu océan tel qu'il n'y en a pas d'équivalent sur terre. Il semblait nettement plus âgé aussi.

Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers Draco, s'assit sur l'un des accoudoirs et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Humm, tes lèvres sont plus qu'envoûtantes, murmura Draco les joues rosies par la passion.

- Toi aussi, mon amour.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers Dumbledore.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas mis Hermione au courant de toute la situation? Demanda Draco en fixant les adultes présents dans la pièce.

- C'est déjà compliqué à mon avis pour Hermione d'accepter le fait que tu la prise pour compagne, alors lui dire qu'en plus de ça elle va devoir s'unir avec 2 hommes l'est encore plus… répondit Severus.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas juste pour Théo, il ne pourra pas l'approcher dans ce cas!

- Non mon amour, je pourrais même l'approcher encore plus, vu qu'elle ne suspectera rien. Et puis, il n'est pas aussi dur pour moi d'être éloigné d'elle, je ne suis pas imprégné de la même manière que toi. Toi, tu es un Veela, ta condition t'oblige à être près d'elle et à lui déclarer ton amour, mais moi non. Bien sûr, il arrivera un moment où je serais incapable de me contrôler à mon tour. Vous êtes mes deux compagnons et je ne puis avoir l'un sans l'autre. Vous m'êtes tout les deux vitals. Mais je vais attendre qu'Hermione s'attache à toi avant de lui annoncer notre condition à tout les trois. Ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde je pense et surtout pour elle.

- Oui, Théo a raison vous êtes tout les deux des créatures magiques, Hermione n'est qu'une sorcière. Il lui faut un peu plus de temps que vous pour se faire à cette situation.

Draco baissa la tête, triste de ne pouvoir être avec ses deux imprégnés.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas dans quelques temps, nous serons tout les trois réunis. Il faut juste un peu de temps. Et le temps qu'Hermione se fasse à la situation je serais là pour t'aider à supporter l'attraction que tu éprouves vers elle.

- Oui, tu as raison, mon amour. Rentrons nous coucher…

Et d'un seul mouvement ils se levèrent et partirent du bureau de Dumbledore, sans un regard pour les adultes présents.

Ooo000ooo

- Eh bien, je crois que cette période ne sera pas de tout repos, clama Severus. Si vous le voulez, je vais moi aussi retourner à mes appartements. Cette journée m'a éreinté.

- Bien sûr Severus. A demain. Nous allons êtes confrontés à de durs journées je pense. Enfin ce n'est rien comparer à Hermione. Un Veela et un Veela supérieur pour elle toute seule. C'est extrêmement rare, cela ne s'est produit qu'à une reprise dans l'histoire, si je me souviens bien…

Ooo000ooo

Hermione se rendit dans sa salle commune, elle y trouva comme elle le pensait Harry et Ron seuls, assis sur les divans faisant une partie d'échecs sorciers.

- Alors ?

Elle leur raconta brièvement la situation.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Demanda un Ron ahuri.

- J'aimerais bien crois-moi. Mais je ne sais pas grand-chose sur les Veelas, mais Dumbledore va me déposer des ouvrages sur le sujet pour que je puisse en savoir plus sur ce qui va m'attendre.

- Eh bien, j'avais raison finalement. Attendons d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Drago est vraiment différent, enfin vous le verrez bien demain. Il n' a plus rien à voir avec celui d'avant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Je ne peux pas le repousser de toute façon, même si c'est une fouine je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience.

- Oui, et malgré nos différents, n'oublions pas non plus le rôle qu'il a joué pendant cette guerre. Il est de notre côté, statua Harry.

Ils gardèrent le silence, chacun se faisant ses propres réflexions.

- Et si nous allions nous coucher, demain est un autre jour, dit Hermione. Et je tombe de fatigue.

- Oui, allons-y nous en saurons plus demain de toute façon…

Et sur cela, chacun monta dans son dortoir se coucher.

Ooo000ooo

Une fois Drago et Théo dans leur nouveaux appartements privés, ceux-ci prirent place dans le canapé. Drago se reposant contre le torse de Théo pendant que celui-ci lui caressaient le torse. Il savait très bien que Drago ne résistait jamais à ce type de caresse et que cela entrainait inévitablement une union de leurs corps et de leurs âmes. Pourtant celle-ci n'était jamais complète de part l'absence d'Hermione dans leur couple.

- Tu crois qu'elle va nous rejeter? Demanda Drago soucieux.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Cela ne se fera certes pas du jour au lendemain, mais elle ne pourra pas l'en empêcher. Nous avons tellement à lui donner, un amour tellement pur qu'elle ne pourrait même pas en rêver…

- Hum, c'est vrai. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir me contrôler suffisamment si je dois attendre trop longtemps.

- Je sais, mais je suis là pour t'aider et t'éviter de perdre le contrôle.

- Oui. Mais comment fais-tu pour rester si stoïque? Tu es un Veela supérieur, tu devrais être encore plus incontrôlable que moi, non ?

- Oui, mais un Veela supérieur ne perd jamais le contrôle sauf en de rares cas. Je suis maître de mes émotions et de mes sentiments, contrairement à toi. De plus, pour le moment, je t'ai toi, donc j'arrive à supporter le fait que nous ne soyons pas complet pour le moment. Tu devrais aussi lire les ouvrages qui existe sur le sujet, cela te permettrait de mieux comprendre ce que je suis véritablement.

- Oui, ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais pour le moment, je pensais à quelque chose de moins barbant...

Drago retrouva le sourire et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il ne pu s'empêcher de noyer son regard dans le sien pour y trouver le désir naissant de l'autre. En un instant, il se redressa et s'empara des lèvres de son Veela. Un baiser passionné et intense qui entraîna inévitablement leur union…

Ooo000ooo

Hermione tourna et se retourna dans son lit, il était difficile pour elle de trouver le sommeil après tout ce retournement de situation.

Elle et Malefoy ? Difficile à envisager pour le moment. Même si elle avait trouver que celui-ci était plus qu'à croquer. Malefoy à croquer ? Etrange, cette pensée…

Elle finit par trouver le sommeil après quelques minutes de plus. Elle rêva de Malefoy qui la prenait dans ses bras, puis il l'allongea sur le lit, elle se cala dans ses bras afin de s'endormir en étant le plus proche possible de son corps.

Cependant, un truc clochait dans cette scène, un autre homme dont elle ne pouvait voir le corps ni le visage se trouvait au pied du lit…

Ooo000ooo

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. <strong>_

_**J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec le fait qu'elle ne ressemble pas à la fanfic écrit par Opalyne et désolé si vous avez pu croire que je l'ai copiée. **_

_**Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en avez penser. Je suis prête à tout entendre même les critiques.**_

_**Reviews, please.**_

_**Et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre. Ce week-end je pense. Bisoux**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Place au chapitre 3 qui est plus long que les deux précédents. Bonne lecture à vous. ^^**_

* * *

><p>Hermione n'arrivant plus à trouver le sommeil décida de se lever, puisque tourner en rond dans son lit était une chose inconcevable pour elle.<p>

Elle alla donc dans la salle de bains et se prépara pour une première journée de cours. A son retour elle remarqua qu'une pile de livre avait été déposée sur son lit. Tout les livres concernaient les Veelas et leurs compagnons.

- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve finalement…, murmura-t-elle en prenant les livres dans ses bras.

o

ooo000ooo

o

Elle prit donc la décision de descendre dans un des canapés de la salle commune pour bouquiner un peu. Il n'était que 5h30 du matin, les élèves ne descendraient pas dans la salle avant au moins 7h, vu que les premiers cours ne débutaient qu'à 8h. Elle aurait donc un peu de temps pour elle. Après tout, l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Elle s'installa donc confortablement avec une petite couverture sur elle, au coin du feu de cheminée. La chaleur douce que diffusait le feu déclenchait toujours une sensation de bien-être à Hermione.

Elle ouvrit donc le premier livre concernant les Veelas et leur attraction. Elle le feuilleta rapidement afin de garder en tête les éléments essentiels. Un esprit de synthèse rapide était très pratique pour cette tâche.

**_« Le Veela dès que ses instincts ont atteint leurs maturités, reconnait immédiatement sa compagne ou son compagnon. Il ne peut y avoir d'erreur sur la personne…_**

**_Le Veela est capable d'attirer sa compagne grâce à une attraction très importante. Celle-ci ne peut résister à cette attraction. L'attraction est contrôlable par le Veela, mais si la compagne se refuse à son Veela, celui-ci n'a plus de contrôle sur son attraction. L'attraction peut-être d'autant plus dangereuse à ce moment, si il y a des personnes autres, présentes dans la pièce. Ceux-ci se sentent irrésistiblement attiré vers le Veela, voir dans certains cas vers la compagne du Veela. Ce qui risque d'entraîner la jalousie et la colère du Veela…_**

**_La colère du Veela est une chose très dur à gérer, il faut donc mieux éviter cette situation. D'autant plus si la colère est dû à une jalousie accrue. Le Veela perd alors tout ses moyens et est capable de tuer celui qu'il considère comme son ennemi. Dans notre histoire, on connaît certains cas de meurtres commis par des Veelas jaloux. Ce n'est donc vraiment pas une chose à prendre à la légère… »_**

- Fichtre, j'ai intérêt à faire attention à mes arrières… Façon, personne ne me court après pour le moment…

**_« On ne sait pas véritablement comment fonctionne l'attraction d'un Veela. On peut juste en déduire qu'il s'agit d'un pouvoir de séduction accrue qui a pour unique but de plaire à sa compagne et à lui donner l'envie et le désir de s'unir avec le Veela…_**

**_Les compagnes peuvent résister à cette attraction, enfin de manière plus ou moins importante, mais tôt ou tard ils cèdent aux avances du Veela. Les rares cas où cela n'est pas arrivé, le Veela est mort de souffrance et de douleur et bien qu'on ne comprenne pas pourquoi, les compagnes décède à leur tour… »_**

- Merde! Moi et Malefoy, pas le choix ? Impossible ! Il doit y avoir une autre façon de détourner ce lien… Foi d'Hermione Granger, je trouverais comment faire !…

Après ce petit monologue, Hermione prit un autre volume : Le Veela et l'union.

**_« Le Veela dès le moment où il identifie sa compagne, n'aura d'autre but que de la séduire pour pouvoir s'unir avec elle. Il ne faut jamais oublier qu'un Veela est une grande créature magique et qu'il ne renoncera jamais à s'unir avec sa compagne, sauf si celle-ci oppose un refus catégorique, ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences gravissimes pour les deux personnes… pouvant aller jusque la mort._**

**_L'union est une phase importante, elle est le moment où l'union entre les deux sera complète. A partir de ce moment, plus rien ne sera comme avant…_**

**_La compagne ne supportera pas de rester séparée plusieurs heures de suite sans son Veela, il ne pourra donc pas s'éloigner trop l'un de l'autre sans encourir une peine immense et inconsolable.. La durée n'est pas une constante, cela dépendra du couple de Veela. Certains des Veelas que j'ai connu, ne pouvait se séparer plus d'une heure. Ce qui était très contraignant pour leur vie professionnelle, mais certainement pas pour eux. D'autres pouvaient envisager de se séparer une journée sans craindre aucun risque, ce qui était un peu plus pratique pour eux…_**

**_Il ne faut surtout pas oublier qu'une union Veela est une chose magnifique, aucun des couples que j'ai pu rencontrés ne s'est jamais plaint de ce qu'on pourrait appeler les contraintes de l'union. C'est une union heureuse et pleine de bonheur et de joie pour les deux personnes._**

**_N.B.: Dans l'histoire nous avons pourtant rencontrer un cas différent d'une union. Il s'agit de l'union entre trois âmes : Un veela supérieur et deux sorciers. C'était une chose fascinante à étudier. Cela est arrivé une dizaine de fois dans l'histoire des sorciers, enfin du moins à partir du moment où nous avons commencé à conserver par écrit notre histoire. _**

**_Et il existe une autre légende qui parle d'une union encore plus surprenante: L'union d'un Veela supérieur ( nous disposons de très très peu d'informations sur ce type de Veela, vu qu'à notre siècle il n'en existe pas pour le moment.) avec un Veela et un ou une sorcière… »_**

- Beurk! Deux hommes pour le prix d'un…

Au moment où Hermione eut cette vision dans ses pensées, elle imagina aussitôt tout autre chose et ses joues commencèrent à rougir de ses pensées impudiques. Après quelques instants afin de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits, elle repensa à l'union avec Malefoy. Pour le moment, tout cela lui semblait impossible et dire que si en plus, elle s'unissait avec lui elle ne pourrait pas se séparer très longtemps de lui, la faisait craindre encore plus. Après tout, elle était Hermione Granger, une jeune femme intrépide, courageuse et surtout indépendante. Elle ne voulait surtout pas dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre et encore moins de Malefoy. Et puis elle se mit à penser aussi au fait que si elle refusait l'union, elle aussi succomberait de douleur… Et si il y a bien quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'était mourir… Encore moins pour cette fouine…

o

ooo000ooo

o

Du bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, provenant des dortoirs à l'étage. Hermione décida donc d'arrêter sa lecture pour le moment. Elle avait assez eu d'émotions fortes pour le moment. Quelques instants plus tard, Ron, Harry et Ginny descendirent à leur tour dans la salle commune.

Hermione leur raconta donc le plus gros des informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir dans les livres.

- Eh Bien, Hermione! Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer cette année, je crois bien, annonça Ginny avec un petit sourire coquin.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît enlève moi cet air sur ton visage. Je ne veux rien savoir, dit Ron en passant sa main sur ses yeux, l'air exaspéré.

- Ron, je suis une femme mariée avec des désirs et des envies! Tu devras t'y faire, n'est-ce-pas mon cher mari? Répondit Ginny en se tournant vers Harry et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Elle arrêta le baiser d'un geste et Harry s'assit pour pouvoir retrouver son souffle, les vêtements débraillés et les lunettes à moitié sur son front. Ginny parti donc seule vers la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, en adressant un petit sourire de triomphe envers son frère.

Ron regarda bêtement Harry.

- Ben, quoi ? Répondit Harry le souffle encore court.

- Bon les garçons! Allez à la Grande Salle, je vous rejoins. Je compte aller à la …

- Bibliothèque, on sait Mione, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

- Oh les garçons, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

O

Ooo000ooo

O

Hermione est enfin arrivée dans l'endroit qu'elle préfère le plus au monde : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Pour ce premier jour il ne fallait pas s'étonner, elle était la seule élève présente. Elle adressa son bonjour à Madame Pince qui le lui rendit avec plaisir.

Elle se rendit donc dans les rayons qui l'intéressait, elle fut décue de ne pas trouver beaucoup de livres traitant du sujet des Veelas. Elle en trouva malgré tout quelques-uns et décida de retourner à son dortoir pour déposer ses nouveaux livres de chevet. Mais en se retournant, elle aperçut un élève qu'elle n'aurait pas cru voir ici.

- Théo?

Elle lâcha tout ses livres par terre, éblouit par sa venue. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, tellement beau qu'on pourrait croire que c'était irréel. Hermione pensa aussitôt qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrer personne avec autant de charisme et de beauté. C'était même difficile d'affronter son regard.

- Bonjour Hermione. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur…

- Euh, non ce n'est rien. Tu as changé dis donc, tu ne ressembles plus beaucoup à l'élève de l'année dernière…

Il sourit doucement.

- Je sais, on va dire que la guerre change les gens.

- Oui, c'est vrai malheureusement. Enfin, toi aussi tu as donner un coup de main important pour permettre de vaincre Voldemort.

-C'était normal Hermione. Je souhaite vivre libre comme vous tous, je pense.

- Oui, nous avons tous ce droit là…

Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses livres tombés à terre. Théo en fit de même et l'aida à les ramasser. Il ne restait plus qu'un livre au sol, ils le prirent tout les deux en même temps. Et Théo posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione…

Celle-ci sentit une décharge de plaisir traverser son corps avec délice. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et mordit sa lèvre inférieur.

Théo la regarda avec envie, il avait senti son désir grandir d'un seul coup. Et il fallait bien le dire, en cet instant il n'avait qu'une seule pensée c'était de se jeter sur sa compagne et de s'unir avec elle au milieu de tout les livres. Mais il ne pouvait pas brusquer trop les choses, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui, cela compliquerait encore plus la situation. Il réussit donc à se contrôler.

- Ca va Hermione? Demanda Théo d'une voix suave et langoureuse.

Hermione garda les yeux fermés encore quelques instants pour profiter de ses derniers frissons de plaisir. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

- Oh… Oui excuse-moi Théo, je pensais à quelque chose…

- Ah oui… A quoi donc ?

- Euhhh… je ne sais plus déjà.

Elle se mit à rire et se releva rapidement.

- Désolé je dois y aller je suis en retard. En revoir.

Et elle se tourna vers la sortie, jetant un dernier regard sur Théo. Un regard intrigué.

- En revoir, ma belle…

O

Ooo000ooo

O

Drago sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha de son Veela. Il se colla contre son dos et l'enlaça au niveau de sa taille, faisant reposer son menton contre l'épaule de Théo.

- C'est dur de résister, hein ?

- Oui, je dois avouer que même pour un Veela supérieur c'est très difficile de ne pas succomber à ses instincts… Tu devras très attention quand tu seras en contact physique avec elle, c'est à ce moment-là que tu auras énormément de difficulté à te contrôler. Si tu n'y arrives pas, je serais là pour calmer le jeu. Mais je préfère évite cette situation si tu veux bien. Ca mettrait Hermione dans une situation non enviable.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ferais de mon mieux. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon Ange.

Théo se retourna vers Drago, le regard chargé de toutes sortes d'envies. Drago mordit sa lèvre et approcha son visage de son Veela.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps mon Ange, c'est dommage. Allons en cours.

Drago poussa un soupir de déception et embrassa Théo avec passion, espérant le faire changer d'avis sur ses occupations. Mais celui-ci se retint malgré tout.

- Drago. Le professeur Dumbledore nous fait confiance pour bien nous tenir. Nous n'allons pas le décevoir en séchant les cours dès le premier jour.

- Pff. Allons y alors… Je suis content à dix heures j'ai cours d'Arithmancie avec Hermione… Il me tarde d'être avec elle…

O

Ooo000ooo

O

Le début de matinée était passé très vite pour notre trio. A 10h30, Hermione prit la direction de la salle d'Arithmancie, tandis que ses deux amis prirent la direction de la salle de divination pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Arrivée dans la salle, Hermione première arrivée prit place sur la table du fond où elle aimait particulièrement se mettre. Car celle-ci se trouvait près du feu. Les autres élèves arrivèrent un à un jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève passe la porte de la salle de classe : Drago.

Celui-ci se glissa doucement sur la deuxième chaise de la table d'Hermione. Celle-ci tourna son regard vers lui et aperçut son regard béat et heureux.

- Malefoy, tu ne te mets jamais ici.

- Je sais, mais les choses ont changées. Je veux passer tout mon temps avec toi. Je pourrais passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec toi, ma belle.

Hermione rougit sur ses sous-entendus et redirigea son regard vers le professeur. Celui-ci commença son cours, comme si le fait que Drago et Hermione côte à côte ne soulevait pas de questions. Bien entendu, les professeurs étaient pleinement au courant de la nouvelle situation de ses élèves. Le directeur leur avait fait un petit topo sur la situation hier soir avant le début de la première journée de cours.

Durant le cours, Drago ne put s'empêcher d'approcher sa chaise d'Hermione. Leurs genoux était pratiquement collés. Drago appréciait d'autant plus qu'Hermione ne fit pas mine de vouloir bouger. En vérité, celle-ci était pétrifiait non pas de la situation, mais plutôt de sa réaction. En effet, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle semblait apprécier l'approche de Drago, son genou contre le sien, son odeur envoûtante.

Drago remarqua le plaisir certain qu'Hermione ressentait à son approche. Ses instincts Veela commençaient à prendre le dessus sur lui. D'un geste brusque, il mit son nez contre le cou d'Hermione afin de sentir sa douce odeur. Celle-ci n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Drago prit donc cela pour un oui et lécha du bout de la langue son cou…

Mais Hermione retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et repoussa Malefoy du bras.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? Je ne te permets pas de me toucher, Malefoy ! Recule, maintenant!

Drago se releva et jaugea Hermione de toute sa hauteur. Il se mit à grogner légèrement…

O

Ooo000ooo

O

_**Et voilà troisième chapitre terminé! **_

_**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience et vos questions aussi si vous en avez!**_

_**Bonne journée à vous. **_

_**Et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenue pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fabuleuse fanfiction. (« ^^ Oui, oui, là je m'envoie un peu de fleurs! Ca fait du bien par moments lol. ») En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt. ^^**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Cela me fait énormément plaisir. Et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, j'y répondrait volontiers^^.**

* * *

><p>- Ne me repousse pas comme ça! Tu m'appartiens, j'ai le droit de faire ce qu'il me plaît avec toi !<p>

- Ah oé ? Bah ça, ça m'étonnerais Malefoy.

Drago se remit à grogner, le fait qu'Hermione repousse ses avances l'avait mis dans un état avancé de fureur. Heureusement, cette fureur n'était pas dirigé contre Hermione, mais plutôt contre le fait que tout ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que prévu. Il commençait à perdre le contrôle de ses aptitudes Veelas et son instinct reprenait tout doucement le dessus sur sa raison.

Sans le vouloir, son pouvoir d'attraction se déclencha. Les autres personnes présentes dans la salle de classe succombait un par un au charme dégagé par le Veela. Ils se rapprochaient tout doucement de Drago.

Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent soudain entourés par elles. Certains d'entre elles regardaient Drago avec avidité, tandis que d'autres étaient absorbés par la personne d'Hermione. L'air de la salle se fit menaçant. Les élèves se poussaient les uns les autres pour être au plus près.

- Casse-toi Alan! Hermione est à moi…

- Dans tes rêves! C'est la mienne maintenant…

Le professeur, sous le charme aussi avança et fixa avec un regard lubrique Drago.

- Veuillez vous approcher, Monsieur Malefoy…

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de Drago et prit sa main dans la sienne. Drago se tourna et fixa le regard apeuré de sa compagne.

- Qu'as-tu-fait Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. J'ai laissé mon instinct prendre le dessus. J'ai déclenché l'attraction, mais je suppose que comme c'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, je ne l'ai pas dirigé spécialement vers toi mais plutôt vers tout le monde…

- C'est malin, que va-t-on faire maintenant? Ils se rapprochent…

En effet, tout en jouant des coudes, les autres avancèrent pas à pas vers leurs proies avec une envie de luxure dans le regard.

Drago se plaça devant Hermione, la protégeant du regard des autres. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'un autre ne pose un regard envieux vers sa compagne.

- On fait quoi Drago ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je leur jette un sort ?

- Non, mais ça va pas ! Ce ne sont pas des méchants, Drago !

- Je sais! Allez c'est parti !

En l'espace d'une seconde, Drago sans sortir sa baguette magique avait formulé un sort qui avait envoyé valser la moitié de leur camarade laissant ainsi un passage pour se faufiler jusqu'à la porte de sortie de la classe.

Il attrapa Hermione et la porta dans ses bras comme lorsque l'on porte une jeune mariée. Hermione était surprise la vitesse de l'action, elle se cramponna à son cou et cacha ses yeux dans le cou de Drago, pour éviter de voir leurs camarades leur courir après.

Drago portait Hermione tout en courant, comme si elle n'était qu'une plume dans ses bras, pourtant ce n'était pas du tout le cas, pensa Hermione.

- Drago ! Plus vite, ils nous rattrapent.

D'autres élèves étaient présents dans les couloir de l'école, ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction Drago portant Hermione courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs afin d'échapper à d'autres élèves qui les poursuivaient avec acharnement. Ils furent même stupéfaits de voir un de leur professeur courir aussi derrière les deux jeunes gens.

Le professeur Rogue eut aussi le loisir d'observer ce petit manège et se dépêcha de prévenir Dumbledore afin de mettre un terme à cette petite mésaventure.

O

Ooo000ooo

O

Hermione après quelques minutes, sentit Drago ralentir la cadence. Elle releva la tête et pu voir que plus personne ne les suivait.

Hermione observa les alentours et apprécia le décor. Ils se trouvaient dans un immense salon aux couleurs verts argentés avec une pointe d'or dans certains des meubles présents. Drago s'assit sur un immense canapé en velours vert sombre, qui semblait très confortable. Hermione ne put en apprécier le moelleux des coussins, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle se trouvait désormais assis sur les genoux de Drago, les bras toujours autour de son cou.

Drago approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione et ne la quittait absolument pas des yeux. Son regard gris assombri par le désir, fixait chaque détail du visage d'Hermione avec attention.

- Tu es vraiment la plus belle des femmes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

- Arrête de dire tes bêtises Drago. Il a mille fois plus belle que moi.

- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça Hermione. Aucune des autres filles ne t'arrives à la cheville.

- Tu dis cela parce que tu es un Veela, mais avant tu ne m'aurais jamais dit ça.

- Libre à toi de ne pas me croire. Mais malgré nos… altercations on va dire, je t'ai toujours trouvé ravissante et surtout la sorcière la plus intelligente et douée qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer.

- Hum…

Hermione jeta un regard sur les alentours.

- Où sommes-nous?

- Nous sommes dans mes appartements particuliers.

- Ah bon ? Et en quel honneur as-tu droit à ce traitement de faveur?

- Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé plus prudent que je sois isolé des autres, à cause de ma condition de Veela.

-…

Drago apprécia qu'Hermione avait gardé ses bras autour de son cou et ne se défile pas de ses genoux pour s'asseoir à côté. C'était un bon début, après tout…

O

Ooo000ooo

O

- Nous devrions peut-être aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui expliquer la situation, non ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai aperçu Severus, il a certainement du avertir Dumbledore à présent et ils doivent être en train de régler la situation. Ils viendront nous chercher quand le moment sera venu…

Au même moment, la boule de cristal posé sur une commode, à quelques mètres d'eux s'illumina et la tête du Directeur de Poudlard apparu.

- Nous sommes en train de désenvoûter les personnes qui ont été charmés par vos soins monsieur Malefoy. Nous vous prions donc d'attendre que nous vous recontactons pour sortir de vos appartements. Nous voudrions éviter un nouveau débordement. Je pense aussi Monsieur Malefoy que vous allez devoir apprendre à mieux vous contrôler. Le professeur Rogue viendra vous donner quelques cours particuliers pour que vous puissiez apprendre à contrôler vos instincts de Veelas. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et à tout à l'heure.

Et la boule de cristal reprit sa couleur terne.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit…

- Bon, que fait-on en attendant? Vu qu'apparemment nous sommes coincés ici.

Drago approcha à quelques millimètres près son visage de celui d'Hermione.

- J'ai une idée…

- Je ne veux pas savoir Drago. Je ne suis pas prête à faire plus ample connaissance avec toi pour le moment… Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? Demanda Hermione en lui jetant un regard suspicieux.

- Tu as dit pour le moment, donc cela veut dire que nous allons faire plus ample connaissance dans quelques temps… C'est une bonne chose pour nous deux, ça…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules.

D'un bruit brusque, la porte du salon s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir Théo, les cheveux décoiffés et les vêtements tout débraillés. Hermione et Drago ne purent s'empêcher de baver d'envie rien qu'à la vision de cette homme. Il était vraiment à couper le souffle.

Malheureusement pour Drago, Hermione aperçut le regard que Drago posait sur Théo.

Hermione se releva des genoux de Drago d'un geste brusque et observa à tour de rôle les deux hommes.

- Drago, tu es un Veela et je suis ta compagne alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu regardes Théo avec… envie? Tu n'es pas censé être attirée uniquement par moi ?…

- Heuu…

Drago se leva à son tour. En quelques secondes, Théo s'était approché d'eux de façon à former un triangle. Drago à côté de Théo et Hermione leur faisant face.

- Je ne comprend pas là…, murmura Hermione.

O

Ooo000ooo

O

- Hermione, laisse-nous t'expliquer… commença Théo en avançant sa main vers Hermione.

Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière en regardant d'un air complètement ahuri les deux hommes. Théo baissa sa main et regarda tristement Hermione.

- Nous ne t'avons pas révéler toute la vérité en fait…

- J'avais bien compris, merci. Alors ? Je veux des explications… c'est pas clair tout ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, nous ne t'avons pas menti. Je suis bien un Veela et tu es bien ma compagne. Nous avons juste omis quelques détails ?

- Ah oui ? Et lequel? J'aimerais bien savoir !

Les joues d'Hermione commencèrent à prendre une teinte rougeâtre, signe de la colère qui commençait légèrement, mais juste légèrement à prendre le dessus.

Théo fixa Hermione de son regard émerveillé.

- Je suis aussi un Veela Hermione. Mais j'appartiens aux Veelas de la classe supérieure. Nous sommes des êtres d'une grande rareté… Ce qui veut dire que de par ma condition, j'ai deux compagnons : Drago et Toi Hermione. Nous sommes donc destinés à vivre à trois dans l'amour le plus pur et le plus heureux qui existe en cette terre. Je vous ai choisi tout les deux pour être avec moi…

Hermione ravala sa salive et parla très doucement, comme si elle avait une extinction de voix.

- Donc, toi, drago et moi… ensemble, vivre à toi… faire… l'amour à trois…

A ce moment, un flash de situations plus coquines les unes que les autres traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement la situation et que tout ses neurones se connectèrent sur la même information, elle sombra dans l'inconscience…

- Hermione!

O

Ooo000ooo

O

**Quatrième chapitre terminé. Le suivant sera « pimenté » pour votre plus grand plaisir. **

**A bientôt pour la suite.**

**Reviews, please ^^ **


End file.
